


Who Knew?

by Lost_DeadBoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Ever Work, Long One Shot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Song: Who Knew (P!nk), Tragic Romance, World War II, but here we, i didnt mean for it be this long, i guess, we go down like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_DeadBoi/pseuds/Lost_DeadBoi
Summary: “The last time the two of them had any sort of contact was when Gilbert sent the letter to Matthew before the first war started.That was twenty-six years ago. Twenty-six years Matthew had not seen Gilbert. Twenty-six years of Matthew worrying about if his fiancé was alive or not. Twenty-six years of Matthew thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to Gilbert. Twenty-six years of Matthew wishing he could just see Gilbert, even if it were just for a second. Twenty-six years of pure hell for Matthew. Twenty-six years of being all alone.“Matthew Williams, the personification of Canada, never thought that he would fall in love, but he did. He fell in love with Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia, but their romance would have to be cut short with the up coming war that was soon approaching them.
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to my first every story here on AO3. The initial idea for this plot is not mine. I based this off a youtube video by ChainofDreams1. They have an amazing video of this story in animatic form. There are a few things that I changed for my story compared to Chains, but most of it just about the same. Anyway, I encourage you to watch the original video.

1912

It was a cold winter day in Ottawa, Canada and the personification of said country, Matthew Williams, that being his human name for when he was in public, was having a nice stroll through a snow-covered park when he heard a distant yelling of his name being called.

"Hey, Mattie! Mattie wait up!" Yelled the familiar voice. Turning around Matthew saw in the distance a figure running up to him.

"Mattie, don't you dare turn around and keep on walking! I know you can hear me!" Yelled the voice again as the figure kept running toward him. The figure stopped in front of him bending down with his hands on his knees to support his body. His breaths were uneven from the running he had to do just to catch up with Matthew. Soon his breath was even and he straightened up to look down at Matthew just a little bit.

Matthew smiled as he finally recognized who the person was. His snow white hair, pale skin, and his bright blood red eyes were the first things someone would notice about him.

"Hello Gilbert. It's nice to see you again," Matthew greeted his friend. Gilbert placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder and smiled his signature stupid looking grin. "Hello, my little maple buddy. How ya doin'?" Gilbert asked still smiling.

Matthew just smiled back. He really loved it when Gilbert came to visit him. It was comforting to Matthew to know that someone who was not family cared about him enough to travel across the world just to see him.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was the personification of the Kingdom of Prussia, or Prussia for short. Matthew had met Gilbert when he was first a small child after Francis Bonnefoy, the personification of France and Matthew's caretaker at the time, had found him. Gilbert was curious about why one of his best friends kept on visiting the New World so often. Eventually, Gilbert asked Francis what was going on, and Francis just told him that he should see for himself. The next time Francis went to visit the New World Gilbert went with him. They both walked into the woods, and the two of them found a cabin. Inside the cabin was Matthew.

"I'm doing fine Gilbert. What about you?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled, and he grabbed Matthew's hand in his. As they began walking hand in hand, Gilbert began to rant about how annoying his little brother's new boss was. Matthew simply listened to Gilbert, and he made a few comments here and there. For hours, they walked around the park talking and holding hands until they made it to Matthew's home.

"So, I was wondering if I could stay with you." Gilbert told Matthew. "Huh, why? I thought you would have had a place to stay." Matthew replied unlocking the door to the cabin.

Matthew had bought the cabin a few years back, since he did not like the noise of the busy city that was a few miles away. He preferred to live in an environment that was peaceful and not full of so much excitement, since growing up he never got any peace. Matthew thought that buying a cabin in the woods would be the best way to live in that peaceful environment he always wanted. The cabin had two floors, two washrooms, and three bedrooms. The cabin also had a study where Matthew could do on his paperwork. All together the cabin felt homey, and Matthew found the cabin to be perfect for him.

Gilbert, surprisingly, found the cabin quite homey as well. According to Gilbert, the cabin had a more comforting and homier atmosphere than the house he shared with his younger brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, who was the personification of Germany, in Berlin.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but when I got to the inn in the nearby town the owner said that they had no vacancies." Gilbert said, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish grin on his face. "Oh, well then of course you can stay with me. Besides I can't just leave you here to freeze. My country is extremely cold during the winter," Matthew told Gilbert as he opened the door and let him in. "Also, Gilbert if you were planning on staying here then where is your luggage?" Matthew asked after he realized that Gilbert was not holding any type of bag.

Gilbert looked at the ground of the cabin sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck yet again. "Well, I kind of already put my stuff in your guest room," Gilbert admitted looking at Matthew while chucking awkwardly.

Matthew sighed, "I should have known. Luckily, I gave you the space key to the cabin so you didn't have to break in like the last time."

Both Matthew and Gilbert thought back to the day when Gilbert was visiting Matthew, and Gilbert could not find a place to stay, so Gilbert broke into the back-window of Matthew's house and relaxed in Matthew's living room until Matthew came home. It was quite a funny sight to see the usually calm Matthew rant to his long-time friend about how breaking into people's houses was never the right thing to do even if the person whose house you broke into was already expecting you. After that incident, Matthew had a spare key for his cabin made for Gilbert, so Matthew did not have to worry about another window bringing broken into.

Once inside the cabin, Matthew began to prepare dinner for the both of them, and Gilbert helped. It was perfect for the both of them. It was like a little domestic fantasy that both of them wanted. They both wanted to be like normal humans and not have to worry about being a personified country. They both wanted to be mortal, and not have to worry about being immortal. Both of them helping each other prepare dinner was the closest thing that they could get to a normal life. They both wanted to have a normal, happy domestic life, but what both of them really wanted was to be together. The both of them wanted each other to be their own. Matthew and Gilbert knew that it was somewhat frowned upon to hold romantic feelings toward the same sex, but secretly neither of them cared.

It has been a month since Gilbert came to visit, and he was still there with Matthew. Of course, Matthew did not mind having Gilbert around. It just meant that he will have to buy extra groceries, and that was really it to be honest. Gilbert was enjoying himself as well. He loved being around Matthew. Both of them were happy to be with each other in general, but there was one problem. Matthew and Gilbert's feelings toward each other was growing every second they were with one another. They both wanted to admit their feelings, but both were scared and worried about how the other would react.

Gilbert thought that it was time to tell Matthew. He could not keep it a secret forever. Every secret has to be told one day. That day was today.

It was like any other day for Gilbert and Matthew. They were having a nice stroll through the woods that surrounded Matthew's cabin. Gilbert's mind was busy thinking of different ways to tell Matthew about his feelings. Taking a deep breath and sighing a little he stopped dead in his tracks. Matthew turned around and faced the albino with a concerned look.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Matthew asked taking Gilbert's hand into his. The Canadian's violet eyes looked into the Prussians blood red eyes from behind his thin framed glasses. Gilbert could not help but stare back.

The next few seconds was like a blur to them both. Gilbert and Matthew stared into each other's eyes, and it was like nothing else in the world mattered accept for each other. Gilbert did not know what he was doing, but he did not try to stop himself though. In less than a second Gilbert had his lips on Matthew's lips.

Both were equally shocked by what had just happened, but after another few seconds both of their lips moved in sync as the kiss became deeper. Matthew had wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, and Gilbert let his hand travel up and down Matthew's back. The kiss lasted for a minute more before they had to break for air.

Matthew and Gilbert still stared into each other's eyes while panting lightly. Red clashing with violet eyes, and both of which held love and passion for the man in front of them.

About another minute passed when Matthew and Gilbert finally realized what they had done. Both of them had kissed the one they loved, but the only problem was that they were both men. It was wrong and unnatural for the same sex to have a romantic relationship. They both stood there thinking about the events that just happened and what could come next for the two of them.

Matthew was the first one to speak up.

"Gilbert, why did you kiss me?" Matthew asked face turning a light shade of red. Matthew could have asked anything else, but he just had to know if the kiss meant something to Gilbert. Matthew stared into Gilbert's bright blood red eyes. Gilbert could see that Matthew's bright violet eyes were searching for a reason to why he just kissed him.

Gilbert sighed and took a breath. "Matthew, I can't hide these feelings from you any longer than I already am," Gilbert sighed once more and took another deep breath. It was now or never. "Matthew, I love you. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. I know that it's wrong to love you. But if loving you is wrong than I don't want to be right." Gilbert looked down at the forest floor below them, not wanting to see the look of disgust of Matthew's face.

Matthew was speechless to hear that Gilbert loved him back. He never thought in a million years that Gilbert, the one who he loved for over a century, would love him back. Matthew smiled and placed the tips of his fingers under Gilbert's chin. He slowly lifted Gilbert's head. Gilbert was focusing his eyes anywhere, but Matthew "Gilbert, please look at me," Matthew asked the albino. Gilbert stopped shifting his eyes in every direction, and looked Matthew straight in the eye.

Matthew crashed his lips onto Gilbert's once more. Gilbert's eyes widen in shock at the sudden action of his usually shy friend, but soon melted into the kiss once more. Their lips melded together as if they were made of each other. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck again. Gilbert let his hands wander up and down Matthew's back once more.

Minutes passed and the two broke apart. Their eyes locked while they both panted for breath again. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hands in his and looked at him lovingly. Matthew stared back at Gilbert the same way. Matthew was the first to speak once again.

"Gilbert, I love you too, and I don't care if you're a man either. Nothing will ever change my love for you, and nothing will stop me from loving you," Matthew admitted to the albino. Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew pulling him into a hug.

The walk on their way home was a silent one. It was not an awkward silence, but more of a comforting silence. When they reached Matthew's cabin Gilbert crashed his lips onto Matthew's lips again.

"Gil- Gilbert!" Matthew gasped. Gilbert lips had left Matthew's lips and moved down to his neck. As Gilbert was kissing Matthew's neck the blond was a moaning and blushing mess. Gilbert's lips left Matthew's neck and he looked at Matthew with a look of desire in his eyes.

A desire for Matthew.

Matthew grabbed one of Gilbert's hands and led him upstairs into his bedroom. As Matthew shut the door of his bedroom Gilbert began to kiss Matthew hungrily while taking off Matthew's jacket and tossing it to the floor.

It was early in the morning, and the sun was not even taking a peek into dawn. Some people saw this time as a chance to run away into the night and escape from their world. Others saw this time as a chance for two forbidden lovers to run and hopefully escape a Romeo and Juliet ending. Everything was quiet in the cabin except for the steady breathing of Gilbert and Matthew. The blond was leaning with his bare chest against the albino's bareback. The only thing covering them was a white sheet that was covering Matthew's back. His head was on top of Gilbert's shoulder; his eyes were closed and his breath was keeping a steady pace.

The peaceful silence was broken when Gilbert spoke up.

"Hey, Matthew, can I ask you something?" Gilbert asked turning to look at Matthew. Matthew opened his eyes, "Sure Gilbert. What is it?" Matthew lifted his head a little bit off of Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert turned to gaze into Matthew's violet eyes; Matthew stared back looking into Gilbert's blood red eyes.

"Matthew, would you ever want to marry me one day?" Gilbert asked Matthew with a look of pure seriousness upon his face. He didn't break his gaze with Matthew.

Matthew, on the other hand, was shocked to hear such a bold and straightforward statement from Gilbert. Gilbert was known for being quite a jokester, so Matthew searched the albino's eyes from any sort of mischief.

He found none.

He sighed happily and replied with a smile on his face, "Gilbert, is that even a question? Of course I would marry you!"

The words that spilled from Matthew's mouth caused Gilbert to feel a wave of joy that got him grinning like a stupid, lovesick idiot - which he was - as Gilbert turned around and collided his lips on Matthew's once again, that grin still on his face. Matthew kissed back with equal passion. The kiss ended after a minute and the two laid down on the bed together. Gilbert was holding Matthew by his waist from behind. Matthew cuddled into Gilbert's bare chest and closed his eyes. Before sleep overcame his senses, Matthew heard Gilbert speaks.

"I love you Matthew, and I can't wait for the day we get married."

Matthew smiled, "I love you too Gilbert, and I can't wait for the day we get married too." Matthew let sleep takeover, and the only thing he felt before sleep overcame his senses again was Gilbert pressing a kiss to the top of Matthew's head.

1940

Matthew was leaning against the railing of the balcony, and he stared out into the distance of evergreen trees.

Living back at the house of Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain and one of his former caretakers after Matthew and his siblings were colonized, was something that Matthew never thought he would have to do again after he got his independence, but ever since Matthew joined the first war in 1914 Matthew figured it would be easier to be closer to where the fight was.

It has already been twenty-six years in total since Matthew joined the war. The war was tearing Matthew apart. Many different countries have been participating in what has been called the World War. That was the first war, then the second war began.

Some countries joined the war because their boss forced them to. While others joined the war willingly. The war divided the nations into two sides. One side was the Axis Powers, and the other was the Allied Forces. Matthew was a part of the Allied Forces, and he was currently warring with Gilbert who was a part of the Axis Powers.

Matthew did have little moments when he would think about Gilbert, and he would feel as if everything about the war disappeared.

Matthew had received a letter from Gilbert a week before the first war was declared. Matthew found out that Gilbert was about to go to war because Germany's boss made him. Matthew knew that he could never back out of this war. If he did then his people would suffer. Matthew did not want to fight Gilbert, and Gilbert did not want to fight Matthew. The war was tearing apart families and lovers, Matthew and Gilbert included.

"Hey, Mattie!" A voice called out from behind him. Matthew spun around to see his younger twin Alfred, the personification of the United States of America. Many of the nations would mistake Matthew for Alfred, since the two of them looked so much like each other. There were differences though. Gilbert was one of the few countries who could tell the difference between the two.

"Hi, Alfred. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Matthew smiled at the sight of his younger brother. Matthew wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into an embrace. Matthew pulled away from his brother.

When the second war started, Matthew was not at all happy that his brother was participating in the war. When Matthew found out why Alfred wanted to join the fight, he wanted to murder Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan, for hurting his twin brother. Alfred reassured Matthew that he was fine, and he got back at Kiku. Gilbert, Matthew's father-figures, and many of Matthew's friends were already fighting in the war, and with Alfred fighting as well made Matthew worry even more.

"I've been doing great, bro! Especially since I've been flying most of the time," Alfred told Matthew, smiling widely.

"That's great Alfred! I know that the sky has turned into your second home. Anyway, Alfred, how have you been doing with making your inventions lately?" Matthew asked his younger brother.

"The inventions are doing great, Mattie! My people and I have been coming up with more and more ideas to help my country, and I hope that the inventions that my people have been making will be able to help you guys also. Some of the inventions could be useful in the battlefield. Maybe I could invent something that can somehow help the injured," Alfred excitedly told his older brother.

Matthew smiled, "You're right, Alfred, but let's only hope that the war won't last so long that your people will have to make inventions that can kill a man." Matthew always loved how Alfred would make little inventions, and use those inventions to find ways to help people in the simplest ways. Alfred was always like that, even when they were small children.

The two brothers stood in silence as they stared out into the never-ending forest of green. Matthew's mind was far from silent though. Matthew was thinking about his fiancé, and how long it has been since he last heard from Gilbert.

The last time the two of them had any sort of contact was when Gilbert sent the letter to Matthew before the first war started.

That was twenty-six years ago. Twenty-six years Matthew had not seen Gilbert. Twenty-six years of Matthew worrying about if his fiancé was alive or not. Twenty-six years of Matthew thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to Gilbert. Twenty-six years of Matthew wishing he could just see Gilbert, even if it were just for a second. Twenty-six years of pure hell for Matthew. Twenty-six years of being all alone.

As Matthew began to stare silently into the vast forest of evergreen trees once again with Gilbert on his mind, Alfred, catching onto his older brother's actions, thought about how this war must be affecting his brother and Gilbert.

Shortly after Matthew and Gilbert became a couple, Matthew had told Alfred about the two of them. Luckily for the Canadian his brother was very accepting of the two. Alfred was absolutely fine with the Matthew and Gilbert being a couple, just as long as Gilbert did not hurt his older brother.

After staying silent for a few minutes, Alfred decided to break the silence.

"Mattie, I know that you're thinking about him," Alfred told his brother, he looked towards Matthew with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You were always able to read me like a book, Alfred. Thinking about him has been keeping me sane. Mostly, I think about how much I want to see him, or what we'll do when the war is over." Matthew sighed resting his head on the palm of his hand.

Alfred frowned slightly at what Matthew said. Alfred did not want to tell his brother what he thought about the war, but right now Alfred thought that Matthew needed to know what might come to light for the future.

"Matthew, you do know that Gilbert might not survive this war. Right now, from the looks of it, in a few years the Axis is probably going to lose. Who knows what could happen to Gilbert if he loses this war?" Alfred admitted to his brother.

What Alfred expected was to be yelled at by his usually quiet brother, not get punched in the face by his usually calm and peaceful brother. One moment Alfred was standing next to Matthew, and the next Alfred was lying on the ground, a stinging sensation on his face. Alfred's glasses were lying on the ground near him. They had a small crack on one of the lenses from the impact of its fall.

Alfred who was still in shock just stared up at Matthew who had tears in his eyes. Looking into his brother's violet eyes, Alfred saw wrath in them.

"How dare you say that Alfred! You know that I love Gilbert! You of all people should know that saying something like that is wide off the mark. I love him, and I refuse to lose him over this goddamn war!" Matthew vented to his younger brother, his voice breaking as the tears in his eyes began to flow down his face.

Matthew, who was now full on sobbing, ran into the house and into his room. He slammed the door behind him, and slid down against the door until he was sitting on the floor of his room crying his eyes out.

A few minutes later, Matthew calmed down, and he just sat there on the floor.

Matthew thought of Gilbert. He thought about the time Gilbert proposed to him. That was the happiest day of Matthew's life. Thinking about that moment brought a small smile to his face.

"Oh, Gilbert, I hope that this war ends soon. I want to kiss you again. I want to hold your hand again. I just want to see you again," Matthew said aloud to himself as tears streamed down his face.

The sky was blue, and the sun was shining. It was calm. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Matthew never liked the quiet. Growing up in a household with his three other younger siblings and an older one as well, then after getting colonized, Matthew grew up in a household with his usually loud younger brother and his two dads who bickered like children fighting over a toy, Matthew had adjusted to noisy environments.

Matthew did enjoy some peace and quiet when he could get some, but he was spending the day with Gilbert, his usually loud and excitable fiancé, so Matthew had every right to worry why it was quiet. Matthew decided to brush it off as Gilbert being quiet, since Matthew was reading.

With that thought in mind, Matthew leaned back against the tree and began to read his book once again. Matthew was able to read a few pages of his book, On the Right Path, until he heard rustling from above him.

Looking up, Matthew saw that a few leaves from the tree had fallen. There was no strong gust of wind though. Matthew continued to read his book for a few more minutes until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, Matthew was greeted to a kiss that was given to him by an upside-down Gilbert. When the two of them pulled away Matthew smiled softly at his love, and Gilbert had a crazy grin on his face.

As Gilbert leaned in for another kiss, he loosened his grip he had on the tree branch to get closer to Matthew. Gilbert's eyes closed as he was just about to connect his lips onto Matthew's when Gilbert lost all grip he had on the tree branch, and fell to the ground next to Matthew.

"Mon Dieu! Gilbert are you okay?" Matthew questioned, worry laced in his words as he stood up to help Gilbert up. He reached his hand out to Gilbert, and Matthew pulled Gilbert back onto his feet. Once Gilbert was on two feet again, Matthew pulled him into an embrace.

"Gilbert, you have to be more careful! You could have gotten seriously hurt," Matthew told Gilbert, Matthew's overprotective habits from his childhood kicking in. He pulled away and looked into Gilbert's bright blood red eyes. Gilbert started back at Matthew. Gilbert smiled softly, and he gently pressed his lips on Matthew's. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Gilbert pulled away. Gilbert took Matthew's hands in his own.

"Matthew, I understand that you care about me, but you forget that we're nations. Nothing can really hurt us or kill us. We're basically immortal, so in other words nothing can kill the awesome me. Besides Germany always says that I have a skull so thick that nothing can crack it open!" Gilbert explained, laughing at the end. Matthew laughed along with Gilbert, any sort of worry that Matthew had before faded away.

"Now since that is all over, why don't we read this book of yours together Engel," Gilbert suggested, picking up the book off the ground and handing it to Matthew. Gilbert sat down at the base of the tree and patted the ground next to him. Matthew smiled at Gilbert and sat down next to him. Gilbert draped his arms over Matthew's shoulders.

Matthew began to read aloud, "My mom did not start out as a good person. If I am honest, she started as the exact opposite. She was the best of the worst. Always getting into trouble, picking fights, robbing a few banks sometimes. If it was illegal, my mom has probably done it."

Matthew bolted up out of bed in a cold sweat. His breath was uneven, and beads of sweat rolled down face. Matthew sat up, and brought his legs to his chest. Matthew placed his chin on top of his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Matthew closed his eyes, and let his shoulders relax.

Matthew had been plagued with dreams of memories with him and Gilbert. He could not remember the last time he had a good night's sleep.

When Alfred brought up the topic of what could happen to Gilbert if he loses the war, Matthew began to have dreams of his memories, and every night Matthew wakes up in a cold sweat, worrying about Gilbert. Worrying about the war. Worrying about the future.

After evening his breath and calming down, Matthew looked out the window. The night sky was dark, and the only light that shone was the moon and the stars. Matthew got up from his bed and shuffled tiredly to his window. He unlocked the window, and opened them wide open. A gust of cold wind hit him. Matthew took a deep breath of fresh air.

Matthew closed his eyes and carefully listened to the nightlife that was occurring at that very moment. The crickets were chirping. An owl called out into the darkness of the evening. The wind was brushing through the leaves of the trees. Leaning against the frame of the window, Matthew looked up into the sky. It was a clear night. Not a cloud in the dark sky. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full. Matthew had not seen a night this peaceful and clear, since he was a small child being raised by his mother, Native America.

He thought back to those days. Growing up in a hut with his mother and siblings. Alfred was always happy and talkative. Mateo and María, North and South Mexico, Matthew's younger twin siblings were also very close to him and Alfred. Mateo and María were much like him and America, talkative and adventurous. Vinland, their older sister, was amazing. All of Matthew's siblings looked up to her. Matthew also looked up to Vinland. Vinland taught the four of them so many things. All of them would climb trees and swim in the river near their hut. Those were the days when Matthew's life was peaceful.

Matthew did not have to worry about wars. Matthew did not have to worry about his family being put in danger. Matthew just did not have to worry.

Those days were long gone. Matthew was fully grown country, and he had to think about his people, and how every political action he made would impact his people. Matthew also had to think about how his actions could impact the nations around him.

Most of the time, Matthew thought about Gilbert. Those were the thoughts that drove Matthew to periods of silence when he was thinking about his lover, but those were also the thoughts that brought Matthew the most happiness in these dark days. Matthew needed something that would give him hope in these times of war and death.

Gilbert was that hope.

Now with the war going on, and Gilbert fighting against him in said war was hurting Matthew so much.

'This war has to end sometime. This can't go on forever.' Matthew thought, taking in another breath of fresh air. Matthew took one last look at the night sky before going back to bed and falling into a dreamless slumber. 

Matthew adjusted the strap to his M1 Carbine. It was early in the morning, and the sun had not even begun to rise when Arthur woke Matthew up from his slumber, and told him that they were going to go out and patrol the area. Now, here was Matthew, tired and grumpy, walking in the middle of the forest while one of his parental guardians ranted to him about the, ¨stupid krauts, and their stupid planes.¨ Matthew had heard that rant million times already, so he let his mind wander to other thoughts.

Gilbert.

Gilbert was almost always the first thing to pop into Matthew's mind. Matthew had been thinking more about Gilbert ever since he began to have dreams about Gilbert. He had not had a good night's sleep in two months. Matthew knew that the lack of sleep was not good for him, especially since he was fighting a war.

The dreams. The memories. Everything was messing with Matthew's head.

Sometimes, Matthew would think that he was with Gilbert. Other times, Matthew thought that the war was over, and he had to find Gilbert. Matthew's mind was so chaotic and disorganized. Matthew could not tell what was real or what was fake. Everything in his head was mixing together. Matthew was slowly falling into oblivion.

Walking among the trees around him, Matthew tried to get his mind off of Gilbert. Matthew thought about Alfred, Mateo, and María, and all the happy memories that the four of them shared when they were children. Those were the days that Matthew longed for. He missed those days, and the times he shared with his siblings.

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks by Gilbert.

Matthew's eyes widened.

Gilbert.

Gilbert was here. Gilbert was just in the distance. Gilbert was standing in the distance wearing his military uniform. Gilbert was facing away from Matthew. Gilbert was holding the Nazi flag in his hand. Gilbert stabbed the pole end of the flag into the ground.

Wait.

This was not Gilbert.

At least it was not the Gilbert that Matthew knew.

It was not the Gilbert that Matthew loved.

Matthew closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. After he exhaled, Matthew opened his eyes, and he saw nothing. All Matthew saw was trees, grass, and the early morning sky. No Gilbert. No Nazi flag. Nothing. Matthew closed his eyes, and took in another deep breath. He felt a tear stream down his face.

Matthew's mind was truly starting to unhinge because of the war. 

Matthew never thought that pictures would be important to him, but now pictures were all that he had left.

It was one of those peaceful days that Matthew rarely ever received. There nothing was really happening, and for once Arthur was leaving him alone.

Not a single thing the world could ruin his day.

Matthew was sitting in the library, looking at a picture of him and Gilbert. The picture was taken before the war began. It was of Matthew and Gilbert sitting against a tree, Gilbert's arm was around Matthew. Matthew was leaning his head on Gilbert's shoulder. The memory of that day was still fresh in Matthew's head.

Matthew remembered the sun shining, and the sky was a little bit cloudy. The birds were chirping, and the small stream nearby was flowing. Matthew and Gilbert were in a meadow of wildflowers, and the two of them were leaning against a tree. Matthew had packed a picnic lunch, and brought On The Right Path for him and Gilbert to read.

Looking at the picture brought back so many good memories of that day.

Matthew was gazing at Gilbert, trying to memorize every little thing about him from the picture. Gilbert's snow white hair, his bright blood red eyes, his soft facial features, his-

"Why are you looking at a picture of the enemy?" Arthur growled at Matthew, snatching the picture from him.

"Arthur, it's- it's just a picture of Gilbert and I. There's no need to get angry," Matthew told Arthur nervously, not wanting Arthur to damage the picture. Matthew tried to take the picture back from Arthur, only for Arthur to move it out of his reach.

"Matthew, we are at war. You are fighting in this war, and Gilbert is your enemy," Arthur explained to Matthew, ripping the picture in half, then dropping the pieces on the ground.

As Arthur walked away Matthew picked up the broken pieces, and stared at the ripped picture of him and Gilbert.

Holding the pieces in his hand, Matthew felt a tear running down his face.

That picture was the only picture Matthew had left of him and Gilbert, but now it was gone.

1945

Matthew and Alfred had always had the sharpest vision compared to everyone else in their family. Overtime, Matthew and Alfred used their sharp vision to act as the sharpshooter for their government when someone needed to be taken out. That was why it was no surprise to Matthew when Arthur assigned him and Alfred to take someone out. Matthew did not know who the target was, but Alfred did, and he would not tell Matthew who the target was.

Matthew looked out the window, and into the night sky. The night was clear, and Matthew could see the stars. Everything seemed so peaceful, but Matthew could not shake this grim feeling that had been looming over him since Arthur assigned this task.

Matthew sighed, and went back to reassembling his sniper.

"Alfred, are you sure you can't tell me who the target is?" Matthew asked again.

Alfred turned to Matthew, "Matt, I already told ya' that I can't. Arthur told me not to tell you. Besides you're just there as a backup in case something happens."

"Al, we both know that nothing will happen. We were trained to make sure that nothing happens," Matthew explained.

"Whatever, Matt. Anyway, we got to get to bed. Tomorrow's the big day, and we need all the energy we can get," Alfred informed his brother, getting into bed.

Matthew sighed, and placed his sniper down on the table before going to bed himself.

The grim feeling still hung over Matthew's head.

Matthew and Alfred had set up their snipers a few minutes ago, now they were just waiting for the target. Matthew was looking through the scope, surveying the grassy field for anyone. So far the field was empty. Matthew kept scoping around the field until he saw a figure off in the distance.

Matthew glanced toward Alfred, who was taking out any backup supplies that they might need, and went back to the distant figure.

This was Matthew's only chance to find out who was the target that Arthur had assigned him and Alfred, and Matthew was not going to let his brother interfere with him finding out who the target was.

Matthew zoomed in toward the figure until he saw the target's shoes. From there Matthew moved the scope up until he saw the target's uniform. Matthew recognized the uniform.

German Military.

Matthew kept moving the scope up until he saw blood red eyes and snow white hair.

Gilbert.

Matthew abruptly stood up, and sprinted from his and Alfred's hiding place to Gilbert. Matthew heard Alfred call out to him, but he did not care.

"Gil! Gilbert!" Matthew called out to him, but Gilbert gave to reaction to seeing Matthew.

Matthew was so close to Gilbert.

"Gilb-" Matthew was interrupted by Gilbert holding a gun up to Matthew's face.

It felt like the world stopped moving to Matthew.

"Gilbert, it's- it's me, Matthew," Matthew told Gilbert nervously, not wanting to trigger Gilbert into shooting him, "You know me. I am your fiancé remember?"

Gilbert just cocked the gun.

"Gilbert, please remember it's-"

Matthew heard a single shot ring through the air, then he felt something grazed his arm.

What Matthew saw made his whole world shatter.

Gilbert, his Gilbert, was laying on the ground, blood starts to pool around him. Gilbert's uniform stained crimson red, and his breathing was starting to become uneven.

Matthew let out a breath that he did not know he was keeping, and dropped onto his knees as he burst into tears. Matthew slowly placed Gilbert's head onto his lap, and cradled Gilbert as close to him as possible without hurting his more.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, can you hear me?" Matthew asked through his tears.

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and . "Matthew, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was that I was holding a gun to your head, and I didn't put it down. Matthew, I'm sorry," Gilbert apologized, tears streaming down his face.

"Gilbert, it's okay. I promise everything will be okay. You're going to be fine," Matthew wept, as he took Gilbert's hand in his.

Gilbert took an uneven breath and coughed, spitting up a little blood. "Matthew do you remember the night I proposed to you?" Gilbert asked slowly.

Matthew nodded, "Of course I do. It was the best day of my life."

Gilbert smiled, "Matthew, would you have wanted a wedding in the winter or spring?"

Matthew smiled through his tears. "A winter wedding would be beautiful, especially with all the snow," Matthew explained, squeezing Gilbert's hand.

Gilbert coughed up more blood, and took an uneven breath. "Matthew, I'm getting really tired," Gilbert told Matthew, his breath slowing down.

Matthew's eyes widened in fear.

"Gilbert, no! You can't- you can't close your eyes! Please, Gilbert!" Matthew begged, "Please don't close your eyes!"

Gilbert smiled gently at Matthew, Gilbert's blood red eyes stared into Matthew's bright violet eyes. "I hope that in our next life we have a better run," Gilbert chuckled lightly.

"I love-"

Gilbert never got to tell Matthew that he loved him one last time.

Matthew was still. He did not move a muscle. He did not even blink.

"Gilbert!" Matthew's shout echoed through the air, then his broken sobs was the only thing heard as he held Gilbert's body close to him.

2019

Matthew placed the groceries down on his kitchen counter. Another long day of work and running errands.

Matthew's life had calmed down greatly after the war had ended. He coped with Gilbert's death for so long, but at least Matthew had his siblings to help him with the grieving process.

But all in all, everything was calming down, and Matthew's life was starting to be peaceful. Nothing really happened except some family get togethers and the usual world meetings.

"Wait. Is there a world meeting next week?" Matthew asked aloud to himself.

He went to the calendar that was hanging on the wall to see if he had a world meeting for next week.

Matthew stopped suddenly when he saw one of the boxes with "74 YEARS" in the circle.

"Oh, that's right..." Matthew trailed off.

Seventy-four years since that horrible day. Seventy-four years since Matthew's world came crashing down around him. Seventy-four years since Matthew had seen Gilbert. Seventy-four years since Matthew had kissed Gilbert. Seventy-four years since Matthew had felt Gilbert's arms holding him. Seventy-four years since Gilbert left this life. Seventy-four years since Gilbert left Matthew.

Staring at the number, Matthew felt tears start to stream down his face. Matthew trailed his fingers across his lips.

Matthew could still feel a distant linger of Gilbert's lips on his.

Matthew walked into his bedroom, and took off his glasses, placing them on his nightstand. Then, he went over to the window, and he closed it. Matthew then crawled under the covers of his bed.

As Matthew began to drift to sleep that night, he felt a light kiss on his cheek. Matthew's eyes snapped open, and he sat up suddenly.

Suddenly, a breeze swept through the room. Matthew looked toward his window, and he saw that the window was wide open.

Matthew remembered that he closed the window before he went to bed.

Matthew got up from his bed, and he went to the window to close it again. When he got to the window, Matthew saw some flower petals on the window sill. Picking up the petal, Matthew saw that it was the flower petal of a Forget-Me-Not.

Matthew's favourite flower.

Matthew smiled softly, holding the petal close to him.

"Thanks, Gilbert."


End file.
